Octboner-Ya
by kyrasd123
Summary: Hello everyone! It's Kyra here to bring you more stupid one piece fics. Since its October, I figured, what the hell, lets do a boner-ya fic for each day of the month! I thought this idea up like yesterday, so I have nothing prepared, so there may be a few days where there is no Boner-ya stories. Anyway time to beat this joke!
1. October 1st

**"Oh Law-San~! Guess what day it is?" Brook popped his head in the door.**

**"Fuck" Law panicked. Was it there anniversary? His birthday?**

**"YOHOHOHO ITS OCTOBER 1st! IT'S THE MONTH OF THE SKELETONS!" Brook danced around the room, blasting spooky scary skeletons. Law sighed. It's going to be a long month, with lots of boners. **


	2. October 2nd

**Law opened the pantry door and scanned through, looking for his precious cereal.**

**"Brook-ya! Where the fuck are my mini wheats!" He yelled as he rummaged through the Halloween themed cereals which were not there yesterday. **

**"Law-San, they are put away, in my chest!" **

**"Why would they be in th-" Law turned around to see the nude skeleton with his breakfast in his actual chest. Brook fell to the floor laughing after Law turned around, his face pink as he quietly muttered to himself, "Boner-ya".La**


	3. October 3rd

Law was rudely awakened by the sound of "this is Halloween". It was around 2am. Law stared angrily at the ceiling and grunted. What was that damn skeleton doing now? He pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself towards the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, Brook was lying on the counter facing away from him, humming along to the song.

"Brook-ya its like 2am why are you playing music? It's not even that close to Halloween"

"Brook turned his head and looked at Law.

"It's always Halloween, law-San. YOHOHOHO!"

**Law turned around to go back into the bedroom, sighing.**


	4. October 4th

Law walked into the local grocer. He immediately made a mad dash to the cereal isle. He grabbed a family sized box of his ever so precious mini wheats and placed them gently in his shopping basket. He then started his way out of the cereal isle.

There was a large display of the Halloween themed cereals. A small child walked past the display, and Brook popped out and said,"Happy Halloween! YOHOHOHO!"

The young girl grunted and threw a punch at the skeleton, hitting his knee and knocking the skeleton down. Law couldn't help but snicker as he watched.

The girl took Brooks wallet and stole a 5 (CAN$) and grabbed a box of Spooky-Os.

"Thanks mr. Skeleton!" The girl skipped off humming. Brook rose his arm shakily with a thumbs up.


	5. October 5th

Law flicked the lights on to the bedroom. He was half expecting the skeleton to be waiting for him in some scary Halloween manner, but he was no where to be found. He started to undress and he opened the closet door and the once again nude Brook jumped out of the closet. Law yelped as he fell on his rump.

"Looks like there's no more skeletons in the closet! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed

Law put his palm on his face and sighed.


	6. October 6th

Law browsed an online costume website in a library. He had to pick a costume, but he could not shop with Brook. All Brook really liked costume wise was skeletons and those weird two person costumes. He looked through the costumes. There were lots of silly costumes. One that caught his eye was a sexy Frankenstein . He thought about it, but decided be would think about it at home.

He walked into the door home and Brook was trying on a suit. The package said "skeleboner"

"Oh hello Law-San! What do you think of my costume?" He posed as he finished getting his afro in the suit.

"It's...boner-ya worthy" he whispered. He but his lip and blushed.

"Yohohoho~" Brook gently laughed.


	7. October 7th

Brook slept ever so peacefully on the couch, the tvs lights illuminating his face. Law evilly rubbed his hands together. He grabbed a glass of warm water and set it on the floor. He gently picked ups Brooks skeleton hand and placed it the water.

It then occurred to Law that because of the fact the Brook is a skeleton, this prank will not work, due do the fact skeletons have no flesh.

He sighed. Law has failed once, but he will not fail again.


End file.
